The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E148
Actions Mu’lakka (1, Culture) Construction on the Obsidian shrine continues. Builders erect shimmering black columns and a roof of red slate, with mithril inlays. (2&3, Expansion) The Chief continues his efforts to take the island, but after the failure of previous efforts he changes his angle. He attempts to buy off the tribesmen. (-60 wealth, +1 to both rolls) (4, Military) Shipbuilders are ordered to resume construction of fleets for the glorious navy, combining a number of their best designs for a collection of large yet sleek ships capable of carrying the Confederacy to new lands as expediently as possible Stinheim The Stinheim Clan sends officials to meet with the rebels and come to an agreement, attempting to codify a new set of laws, and form the Republic of Stinheim. Culturex4 Ignati Chimeryx wakes up, with the inexplicable feeling that he's been asleep for weeks. Shrugging off his fatigue, he redoubles his effort to create national armies (Army x2). Inspired by the knowledge taught to him by the gods, he orders for schools to be set up across the land so that the youth of the Ignati can learn the workings of the world. For truly, he reflects, there will be a time when the "little folk" will shape the fortunes of all... (Culture x2) Hall of the Five Gojac looks at his millenia clock and notices that he overslept. "Shoot! I overslept by a decade! I'm late for flying class!" Gojac's long dead reanimated mother yells to him "Don't forget your breakfast Gojac-chan!" Gojac makes it to class late and sits next to a cute miniature Shrine-Titan named Icarus III. They both work on flight together, Gojac hoping Shrine-pai will notice him. (Flight tech) Garma visits Constantia again to help with the war. After about 8 years, she returns. Upon hearing about the disappearance of Icarus II, attempt to hone her teleportation magic by bringing him (it?) back. Kellus, now fairly certain he's lost, makes the best of a bad situation and has his shrine titans continue to erect shrines while he tries to find his way home. (Expand) The Inquirer, after meditating for a decade, has had a terrifying vision of his homeland being destroyed by fire. In the fear that his vision was a prophecy, he begins fireproofing everything that isn't already fireproof (including the animals.) (Defensive fortifications) Ashelani Dominion THE GLORIOUS QUEEN OF THE ASHELANI SUMMONS FORTH A PAIR OF GOLDEN ARMIES! (army x2) Clad in their newly acquired mithral armor and trained to fight as one unit, these soldiers are born and bred to be the hive's foremost fighting force. They are sent immediately into the north to begin dealing with the regions latest pest control problem, by subjugating the local human tribes. The Queen tells her proto queens to have the soldiers feed as they would, but to capture many humans and bring them back to the main hive, where they will be studied and used for entertainment/training. (Culture, Research). Rhiam Reich The Reich wastes no time in helping its allies. An army is immediately loaded into a fleet and sent toward the Stinheim clans. (1+2) Whiskey research continues, with the master Brewers of the Reich attempting to strike a delicate balance between flavor, alocohol content, and magical effects. (3+4) A brave band of adventurers led by an orc Scholar named Illinois James ventures into the hunger both to learn of its dangers and to rescue ancient artifacts from ancient burial grounds in the center of the continent. When asked to comment he simply stated "Those artifacts belong in a museum!" The Derultian Collapse Results: The Mu’lakka Lands: 11, 12, 9, 11 No progress is made on the statue this season as the fickle dwarfen crapstone proves too hard for your amateur stonemasons to handle. Also, the obsidian god had too large of a nose, and, not wanting to incite another volcanic eruption, the Great Chieftain decided to just go ahead and take the head off and order it resculpted. As for your expansions to the fabled BIG ISLAND, your explorers push inland on the two islands you have already colonized and find themselves on the opposite shores, staring straight across the beautiful sea to the magnificent, mist-wreathed BIGNESS that is BIG ISLAND (+4 income). Your second wave of explorers never sets sail to the island, though, intimidated by the visible line of fortresses around its shore. It is finally time for a navy to be constructed, your Chieftain decides. The rest of the country seems to disagree, though, and the order for ship mustering falls through, much to the chagrin of your leader, who is exasperated. Yeah, raising armies is hard. Stinheim: 10, 13, 16, 3 The Brotherhood has boycotted negotiations for the establishment of your new consulate government, and has instead opted to devote its resources to raising an army of guerrillas to conduct brutal tunnel warfare against the state. In the northern part of your country, thousands of feet below the earth, revolutionary forces have seized control and halted production in your mines (-5 income from lost mines). A new government, the Dwarfen Peoples’ Federation, has been established, much to the dismay of your newly appointed consulate (-6 income from lost expansion). The aid force from the Rhiam Reich arrives only to find your government deadlocked, and strong revolutionary sympathies in your populace. Many of your people are embarrassed and resentful of the seeming inability of your new, floundering government to handle the crisis, and the forces from the Reich are looked down upon. The Ignati Tribes: 16, 2, 17, 6 One army is successfully raised, but the standing order for the second army to be mustered never goes through due to the various dragon-related bureaucratic inefficiencies that plague your government. Use your imagination there. Your schools are erected, though, and the young of your tribe are being taught for the first time how to hunt and how to read in actual structured classroom environments. It will take a few more years before the benefits of your schools can be fully realized (1 more success). The Halls of the Five: 8, 2, 20, 9 Gojac-chan spends all week trying to get Shrine-pai to pay attention to him in flight lessons, and eventually his endearing clumsiness wins out over her standoffish nature, and she agrees to go out on a date with him at a local noodle bar. Much Fun Success Youth Love Story! Gojac is in ecstacy, and then he wakes up to find himself slumped facedown over a desk in a darkened room, where he had been for years, in a pool of his own dried vomit and blood—a rat chewing on his leathery eyelid. He makes a reminder to never let the Alterer perform impromptu brain surgery on him ever again, all the while trying to get the image of a shrine titan wearing a schoolgirl uniform out of his mind. Meanwhile, Garma is unable to find the location of Constantia in space at all, and it seems no trip there can be made again. This is distressing because she was hoping to travel back to find out what it is the Cordishmen actually eat. Kellus, meanwhile, scales the southernmost mountain and discovers a fertile valley below that will significantly increase your available magical resources (-10 wealth, +10 income). Finally, the fireproofing has yet to begin—The Inquirer is having a bit of a panic attack due to the oddly graphic, yet chillingly realistic nature of his vision. The Ashelani Dominion: 16, 4, 13, 9 Your breeding pods, unable to cope with the sudden demand, can only raise one of the two desired armies this season, but your nation’s defenses are still well accounted for, and your total warriors number 20,000 strong, the largest fighting force in the entire world (-10 income). Your hordes head north through the tunnels into the snowlands, where the local human tribes are swiftly subjugated. Your warriors are forbidden to eat them, as the queen recognizes the diplomatic repercussions of such an action. Disappointed that these organisms are incompatible with the hive mind and cannot be integrated genetically, your queen realizes that they can still serve some purpose. Without the knowledge of the other nations, these humans are quietly enslaved and sent into the underground hives, where they either toil away in the mines or are forced to fight fierce Carcinos for sport. This amuses your populace somewhat (+1 culture). Rhiam Reich: 17, 6, 10, 14 Your people are now mass-producing potent, delicious WHISKIES AND CORDIALS, alcoholic beverages that are often fortified with potent magic or alchemic reagents to produce a variety of effects. These drinks are an essential source of income for your rising upper-middle class manufacturers, and they are claimed to contain as many as fifteen essential vitamins and minerals, many of which are made up (+5 income). In more sobering news, however, it has been four months now, and Illinois James has yet to return. Meanwhile, overseas, your relief force to Stinheim has engaged the revolutionary army in battle (see results in the following post). Battles The revolutionary force of the Dwarfen Peoples' Federation has successfully managed to beat back the foreign army sent by the Rhiam Reich. The Reich's non-dwarf soldiers, inexperienced in the art of tunnel warfare slowed down the pace of the army considerably, giving the DPF army time to fortify and prepare for the assault. The first major series of battles have ended in prolonged stalemates--the DPF rules the undercities and deep tunnels and has established a trench system above ground, stalling the Reich advance. (results were rolled on d10s with military bonuses added--Revs rolled an 8+5 (13) and Tyler's army rolled a 6+4 (10)--neither side loses an army, and the fighting will continue next turn). Category:The Ledgers of Baldr